


Wrong Number

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I have no excuse for this, Oneshot, both soonyoung and seokmin are dumbasses, crack!seventeen, enjoy anyways, its great, literally even the prompt sounds like a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: “I have 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start making cakes ASAP where are you?”“I think you got the wrong number but count me in anyway, it sounds fun!”Crack!Soonseok





	Wrong Number

Unknown Number: “Hey, so I got the 50 boxes of cake mix but we need to start making cakes ASAP where are you?”

Seokmin squints at the text message that had appeared on his phone, wondering what sort of circumstance would lead to needing 50 boxes of cake in the first place.

“I wonder if this is Chan trying to play a prank again.” Seokmin mumbles to himself. “But then.. This isn’t Chan’s number.”

Seokmin: “Hi, um I think you have the wrong number. Who were you trying to get ahold of?”

Almost immediately a response pops up.

Unknown Number: “Oh wow that’s awkward sorry!”

Seokmin: “It’s no problem, really, but I am kind of curious now haha.”

Unknown Number: “It’s… yeah it’s a really weird reason”

Seokmin: “I’m literally only more curious now.”

Unknown Number: “... okay so it’s kind of??? A dare??? Okay but it’s much more serious than that! My honor has been questioned!”

Seokmin: “Ah yes of course, this is a very serious matter.”

Unknown Number: “Exactly!”

Seokmin: “So should I let you get back to your strange task? Or would you like an extra hand? Since you did text me asking for my help, after all.”

Unknown Number: “hmmm.. Idk i don’t really know you… you know that could be like.. bad. Like what if you’re a mass murderer or something?”

Seokmin: “Ah that’s a good point lol. I’ll leave you to it then.”

Unknown Number: “is that your way of telling me that you are, in fact, a mass murderer?”

Seokmin can’t help but laugh a bit as the new message appears on his phone

 

Soonyoung’s Point of View:

 

Honestly it was just like Minghao to give Soonyoung the wrong number to call him with. It wasn’t Soonyoung’s fault that he had to get a new phone.

...although this was the third new phone in the past few months…

Whatever, not the point here. Minghao was supposed to have been at his apartment half an hour ago to help him, yet the boy was nowhere to be found.

Honestly, if there was a way for Soonyoung to know who this random person was he had texted by accident...he really needed the help… 

“No that’s idiotic. That’s literally how people are murdered, by doing stupid stuff like inviting strangers into their houses.” Soonyoung mutters to himself.

A tinny voice rings out in Soonyoung’s apartment. “Honestly, I’m not that bad. Why are you so set on mass murder anyways?”

“Oh my god.” Soonyoung whispers in horror.

“Yeah, pretty sure you just butt dialed me. Good job.”

“This is… yeah this is awkward. Hey! But you don’t sound like a mass murderer.”

“.. what the hell is a mass murderer supposed to sound like?”

“...that’s a good point. Hi stranger! Are you a mass murderer?”

The stranger on the other end of the line laughs. “Okay I’m hanging up on you.”

“What! No! I must know for sure you are not a mass murderer!” Soonyoung shouts, overcome with laughter so much so that the end of the sentence is hardly understandable.

The other end of the line is silent.

“Hey.. are you still there?” Soonyoung asks cautiously.

The stranger on the other end of the line seems a bit distracted. “Yeah um. Hey are you Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung feels a bit of fear rush through him. “How do you know my name?”

This is it. This is what he gets for talking to strangers. He’s probably going to be murdered and dumped in the woods, his body only found months later.

“Jesus you’re so overdramatic. I’m not trying to kill you, and I’m not stalking you either. Actually I think you’re my neighbor, ironically enough.”

“I said all of that out loud?”

“Obviously, genius.” Seokmin snorts.

“Seokmin?”

“Yeah, we’ve only been neighbors the last three years.”

“How the fuck is your number not in my phone? Why isn’t my number in your phone?”

“I have no idea okay. This whole thing was too fucking weird.”

“I can’t believe my life right now. What the fuck.”

“Wait so does this mean I can help you make fifty cakes for whatever the fuck it is you need to make them for?”


End file.
